Twenty One
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -It wasn't until he saw her in her wedding dress, walking down the Church isle when he realized he loved her. ONESHOT


**Twenty-One**

 **-It wasn't until he saw her in her wedding dress, walking down the Church isle when he realized he loved her. ONESHOT**

* * *

At age 5, Natsu and Lucy met, in the most awkward way. The pink haired boy was trying to return a story book the little girl had left on the slide, but he accidentally lifted her skirt up. Lucy automatically called for her best friend, Gray Fullbuster who was one year older and was with her that time.

The little girl was absolutely devastated, crying that she could never get married and Gray punched the brat for making his best friend cry.

And that was the start of a brand new friendship.

* * *

At age 10, the trio met Erza Scarlet, who at that time was new, quiet, and had no one to talk to.

"We should talk to her." Lucy suggested. Her two friends shook their head.

"No. No way, she looks really scary. She even has an eye patch!" Natsu pointed and Gray slapped his hand away.

"Baka! Don't point at her!"

"But she has one eye!"

The blonde pouted at them. They were so mean! "I'm gonna go talk to her." She said confidently and stood up, walking over to the red haired girl, earning herself a horrified look from the two boys.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" She gave a bright smile and extended her hand towards the girl. The red head was shocked and just stared at the first person who's ever talked to her. "...Scarlet-san?"

"Erza." She shook the blonde's hand.

That was when her two best friends realized that the cute girl could easily befriend anyone with her smile, and Erza joined their little group.

...

At age 13, Lucy and Erza started to change. They grew hormonal, emotional, and somewhat violent. Not even Gray and Natsu could calm them down. They started hanging out with other girls, and the two didn't blame them, as they too started to hangout with their own group of guys, and they started to spend less and less time with each other. The two girls started to grow, from top to bottom.

No one realized that their little group of four started to slowly drift apart.

* * *

"Lucy's different now isn't she?"

At age 14, Natsu suddenly asked that question. Gray raised a brow at him, but continued to watch the girls run laps. "Yeah, and so did Erza."

"No man, I mean, _change_. She really grew. Look at her boobs."

He was shocked at the comment that came from his usual dense friend. "Why?"

"I mean seriously, she's like, getting prettier."

"Lucy's always been pretty. And Erza's maturity makes her attractive." Gray said.

"Erza's different, but I think Lucy's a goddess." said Natsu, a slight blush visible on his face.

"You... like Lucy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude, she's our best friend."

"I know, but... still, do you think she''ll say yes If I ask her out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, really."

It was really weird, but Gray gave it some thought. "Maybe, I don't know, I don't think the way girls do." He replied. Natsu, building up his confidence, stood up and walked over to Lucy. He watched as his two best friends blush in embarrassment. What shocked him was when Lucy nodded and the pink haired male pulled her into his arms, grinning in happiness. Natsu looked at Gray with a thumbs up and the lad just gave him a friendly smile.

Though he ignored the aching sensation in his chest, as he had no idea what it was.

* * *

It was at age 16, Gray had met Juvia Lockser. He found her extremely hot and liked it even better that she would willingly follow him, which made him the more dominant one in whatever relationship they had.

He was heading home after their "date", and as a shortcut, he decided to go through an alleyway. But Gray stopped dead in his tracks when he was two familiar figures: His two best friends.

Natsu and Lucy officially started dating a year ago, with Natsu giving her cake with icing written: "WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND", and the Lucy saying yes due to her love for sweets and affection for the pink haired male.

Gray stared at them in awe. Neither noticing his presence. They were locked in a passionate kiss, Lucy was gripping his hair and Natsu was pinning her against the solid brick wall. It wasn't until he noticed the white panties dangling from her leg, when he realized what they were doing.

Horrified by the sight, Gray left the scene without being noticed, phoning Juvia and told her he was coming partially lying about an emergency.

He once again ignored the feeling in his chest.

* * *

At 17, Erza was shocked to find a crying Lucy ringing her doorbell. The poor blonde's eyes were red and swollen, and the red head could clearly see that she hasn't slept or eaten yet.

"What happened?" She asked, though she had a clear idea as to why her dear friend was crying on her doorstep at two in the morning.

"N-Natsu." The scarlet let Lucy in and wrapped her arms around her. She had witnessed the couple fight a few times, but never has Lucy ran to her about it. Whenever they would fight, Natsu apologize quickly and shower the blonde with kisses. "I-I saw him and Lisanna and I..." She trailed off and a new batch of tears fell from her eyes.

Lisanna. Erza knew the girl. Her older sister, Mirajane, was her rival. But she knew the youngest Strauss had her eye on Natsu when she moved to town.

"What happened?" The scarlet asked once more.

"I... I saw them kiss." Lucy choked out. Erza tightened her grip on her dear friend. She glared at the ground but couldn't contain her shock. Natsu, the dense and possessive idiot she knew since middle school, cheated on his girlfriend.

Lucy felt like shit. It was as if someone pulled her heart out and threw it in a blender but she could still feel it destroy itself in a million pieces. "Gomen Erza... but can I stay her for the night?"

"Of course. Would you like a shower?" The blonde nodded and Erza handed her a towel and some clothes. When she heard the bathroom door close and the sound of shower running. She called Gray.

...

Gray was pissed as hell when Erza told him everything. He wanted to beat the pink haired idiot for making Lucy cry.

When he arrived at the Dragneel household, he was immediately let in by Wendy, Natsu's little sister, knowing her was a good friend of her 'onii-san'. He banged on Natsu's bedroom door, and when the lad opened it with an irritated look on his face, Gray landed a punch. Wendy let out a scream as a now shocked Natsu fell to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu yelled, holding his bruised nose.

"Your an idiot! Your a fucking idiot!" Gray yelled back. "Why the hell would you do that? You knew you had a girlfriend!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You kissed Lisanna! Yeah, I know. And Lucy is damn bothered by it!" Natsu's face lost all its color, and Gray could tell how shocked he was.

"Shit..." Natsu cursed and stood up, heading out.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Demanded Gray, blocking the door before Natsu got the chance to get out.

"To explain everything to Lucy. Where is she?"

"Like hell I'm telling you!"

"Lucy's got it all wrong!"

"She saw you kiss another girl!"

"She's at Erza's, isn't she?" Natsu grabbed his car keys from his desk. "I'm going."

"Not so fast flame head." Gray grabbed his arm.

"Move stripper." Growled Natsu. "Lisanna did kiss me. Believe me, I was shocked to! She told me she was going to give up and just like that, she left. It didn't mean anything!"

"What makes you think she's gonna believe you?"

Natsu scoffed at his question. "She's _my_ Lucy. If she doesn't believe me, I'll make her." Gray frowned, but let him go anyway. He trailed behind him and got into the passenger seat and the pink haired male started driving.

"I doubt she'd want to talk to you. Besides, she's with _Erza_ of all people." Natsu's hand on the wheel visible tightened.

"She will." He stated.

...

The poor blonde was curled up in Erza's sheets , crying once again, and Erza was rubbing her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. A loud knock disturbs Lucy's sobs as she and Erza stared at the door.

"Erza! Open up! Lucy's there isn't she?!" Natsu's voice rang. It didn't take long for Lucy's cries to echo the room once again."Lucy!"

The door opened. Erza glared at her intruder and glared at him. "What do you want Natsu?"

"Where's Lucy?" He demanded but just earned himself a slap.

"Do you realize how much you hurt Lucy, Natsu?"

"I don't care! Let me see her!"

The scarlet glowered. "Don't... care?" She punched him in the gut. "You _dont care_ if you cause her so much pain?" Erza raised her fist, about to punch the lad in the face.

"Stop Erza!"

Lucy's cry echoed. Three heads turned to her direction as she curled into a ball. Natsu rushed towards her cradling her into his arms, and whispering soothing words into her ear to calm her down.

Erza's eyes slightly softened at the sight. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should leave them for now." He said.

"Its my apartment. And there's no way I'm leaving Lucy." She argued.

"I'll explain everything late. C'mon." Erza frowned but let the male pull her away. They better not be in the middle of sex when she got back.

Gray, on the other hand, was ignoring the strange feeling once again.

* * *

They graduated high school at 18. Lucy was crying waterfalls at the sight of her friends wearing blue caps and gowns. "Oi, Lucy, will you stop crying?" Gray groaned.

"B-But... its over already... and I can't...!" She cried even harder. Natsu awkwardly patted his girlfriend's back.

"We're going at the same college." The pink haired man groaned. "Its nothing to cry about."

"I'm talking about Erza idiot!" Lucy smacked him in the arm. The scarlet was accepted into Heaven college with her boyfriend, Jellal, and it happened to be thousands of miles away from Magnolia. "Why'd you have to move so far Erza?"

Erza sweatdropped. "Heaven college is my dream school. And its much closer to my hometown."

"But we've been together for eight years!"

"Sorry Lucy. I promise to come visit once in a while."

"Gray-sama!" Four heads turned to a certain blue haired girl walking up to them. She wrapped her arms around him. "Congratulations on graduating!"

"Juvia?" He wondered and hesitated before wrapping his arms around her as well. "Um... Thanks."

"Ha! Stripper's embarrassed." Natsu laughed.

"Did Gray finally ask you to be his girlfriend?" Erza asked. Juvia blushed at her question and nodded. "Oh? Since when?"

"T-Three months ago." She whispered and eyed Lucy. "Juvia heard you will be going to the same college as her." She told her. "Juvia is excited."

A teary eyed Lucy clasped the bluenette's hands. "Me too!"

Gray smiled at the sight. He didn't have to worry about Juvia attacking his best friend. He knew his girlfriend had quite the obsession with him. Realization dawned on him. He was going on a different college with Gajeel, which meant he would barely see Natsu or Lucy. It hurt him that he'll be separating from the two most important people in his life.

What hurt him even more was the fact that Lucy was crying for the scarlet and not him. But being _Gray,_ he just decided to ignore it and made fun of her.

* * *

Seven years, its been seven years since he saw them. He was 26 now and they were probably about 25. He didn't even bother to call them to tell that he was being transferred back to Magnolia.

Gray went into the police force and graduated at 24. That was probably the time where he stopped contact with them and Juvia came to move in with him. But from what he heard, Lucy gave up becoming a novelist and studied astronomy. Natsu on the other hand became a fireman. No suprise there, Gray knew that the fire addicted bastard would take something that involved destruction.

But, he really missed his friends dearly.

...

Juvia's birthday was in three days and the black haired lad didn't know what to give her. Whenever he'd ask, the girl would jump in excitement and ask him to 'punish' her.

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, he came across a jewelry shop. Girls loved jewelry right? According to their logic, when a girl is given jewelry, its a sign of possessiveness. That would probably work.

Gray stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a familiar pink haired idiot looking over to what seems to be rings. "...Natsu?" His name slipped from his mouth. The lad turned to him with an irritated look on his face, but upon realizing who he was, it was replaced with joy.

"Stripper! What the fuck are you doing here?" Walking up to him, Natsu gave him a brotherly hug, something Gray didn't expect.

"I got transferred here."

"Oh yeah, your a cop now right?" He gave him his usual grin.

"Yeah, and your checking out engagement rings. Finally got the balls to propose to Lucy now?" Gray chuckled and Natsu just shook his head.

"No, not 'engagement' rings. Wedding ones." He scratched the back of his head. "I proposed last year,"

Gray choked in his own spit. "W-What?"

"Yup. Me and Lucy had this huge fight, and she thought I was dumping her, then I proposed at the playground where we all met when we were 5."

Though still shocked Gray gave him a smile. "...I'm... proud of you man." He patted his back.

"Thanks! I was going to meet Lucy here though, y'know how she hates it when I pick out stuff for us by myself. She kept babbling about 'the perfect wedding ring'. You should stay! She really misses you."

As if on cue, the busty blonde entered through the glass doors. Her eyes widened at the sight of Gray. "Oh my Mavis!" She jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Gray!" Said man returned the hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too." He sighed, "I got a lot of catching up to do huh? Your getting married?"

Lucy raised here hand, showing an engagement ring on her finger as if it belonged there. "Yup! Its in a month so everything's been so hectic lately. Actually we don't even have a month, its like three more weeks if you don't count this one and the rings are still not decided! Not to mention Natsu is no help at all! I mean, he still hasn't decided who's the best man, which is going to be you by the way, and-" Gray cut her off.

"Woah easy there. You wouldn't want to stress out before then right?" He said and Lucy nodded.

"There! We have my best man!" Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulder, who rolled his eyes.

"And you should come to dinner tonight! If your back, then Juvia is too right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Its at this restaurant near the fire station, its big so you can't miss it."

...

Its been so long ever since he's seen any of them. Even Erza was there, being Lucy's maid of honor and such. They were all laughing and telling each other about how it was back in their own universities. Juvia was fidgeting in her seat when the topic about kids came up.

"So, when do you and Gray going to tie the knot?" Gray almost spit out his drink.

"Gray-sama are you alright?!" Juvia panicked and began patting his back. It was then he realized the smug look on his friend's faces. Even Natsu was smirking at him! They definitely did it on purpose. He missed them, but they were completely bastards.

"Gray-sama?" asked Juvia. She was giving him a worried look. "Is everything alright?" He nodded and looked away.

"You guys better get married after us!" Lucy giggled.

Laughter erupted from the group and soon, Gray and Juvia joined them.

* * *

It was today. It was _the day._

Gray stared the huge sign in front of Kardia Catherdral which read : "Today, I will marry my best friend." Fitting for the couple.

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san sure has a grand wedding huh?"

"Well Lucy's dad is loaded and Natsu's a fireman so its kinda expected." Gray shrugged. The place was huge and obviously luxurious. As expected from someone who'll be inheriting the _entire_ Heartfilia fortune.

"Juvia didn't know Lucy-san was rich."

"Clearly you haven't seen her house. Its like a damn town."

"...Gray-sama's been into Lucy-san's house?" Juvia asked, a clear hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah. Me, Erza and Natsu slept there all the time." Juvia visibly softened. Though her expression was somewhat quite sad despite the happy event for her close friend.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama." She apologized. "She really is."

The lad looked at her, puzzled. "O-Oi. You get jealous all the time! Don't cry idiot!"

Juvia shakes her tears off, "Juvia will not take back her apology." She mutters then reverts back to her usual cheerful self. "Juvia must go see Lucy-san! She is one of the bridesmaids after all." She said and left Gray, still confused. Once out of his sight, Juvia let a single tear roll down her cheek.

 _'Please forgive Juvia for being so selfish, Gray-sama.'_

...

"You look stupid." Gray laughed at the pink haired male. "What, is the tux to tight?"

Natsu grabbed him by the arms and shook Gray violently. "I'm nervous man! Am I sweating? I'm definitely sweating! What the fuck do I do? I-Is it too late? I love Lucy man! Damn it I'm getting married! Today! What the fuck! She's gonna be Lucy Dragneel soon! Gray-" Before Natsu knew it, Gray's hand came slapping across his face.

"Calm down idiot! I know your nervous and al but chill the fuck out man." Natsu blinked a few times before nodding and muttering a soft sorry.

"This is your and Lucy's special day. I bet she's all nervous right now too. So don't go breaking down. Don't be so gay."

Natsu almost punched him and restrained himself from doing so. "...Your right. Your absolutely right." He took a deep breath. "We should go."

...

Gray was stunned. The sight of the blonde beauty walking down the isle had him still. Who wasn't, she was absolutely beautiful. He could see Natsu sweating and was red down to his neck.

The bothersome feeling was stinging his heart once again. And it was more painful than ever. The sting that he had hoped to disappear for years. He couldn't take it.

When he saw Lucy's smiling face, and their hands intertwined, it all dawned on him. As if everything fell right on top of his head. And it hurt like shit.

...He loved her. He loved Lucy Heartfilia.

And it took him twenty one fucking years to realize.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gray opened his mouth to say something. But no words came out. He couldn't. Twenty one years ago, if he hadn't left the blonde out of his sight, would he be the one standing there with her?

'Today, I'll marry my best friend'. Would it have been him?

If he grabbed her hand right now and ran away would she get mad?

No. He couldn't do that. Not to Lucy. Not to Natsu. And definitely not to Juvia.

She could've been Lucy _Fullbuster._

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was already to late anyways. So Gray decided watch. Watch the woman he loved kiss and be taken away by his best friend.

Just like what he's been doing for twenty one years.

* * *

 **...Okay.**

 **Please Review!**

 **-NanaShinozaki**


End file.
